Those Who Left Behind
by Eureka-Cross
Summary: Beberapa tahun setelah musnahnya desa Sotoba, Kaori masih sering mengunjungi tempat dimana desa tersebut dulu berada. Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang mata mengawasinya dari balik bayangan... One shot!


**Hai, hai! (^-^)/**

**Kali ini reader sekalian ketemu Author ini di fict yang berbeda.**

**Ini fict pertama Author untuk anime Shiki sekaligus fict pertama dalam Bahasa Indonesia, mohon di-review ya, nanti...m(-.-)m**

**Those Who Left Behind  
**

Seorang gadis belia dengan rambut hitam dikepang berjalan di sepanjang jalan setapak yang sepi di tengah hutan. Gadis itu membawa seikat bunga di genggamannya. Tanpa takut ia terus berjalan semakin dalam ke dalam hutan dalam kesendirian.

Sang gadis, Takada Kaori, memandang sekelilingnya dengan pandangan menerawang, mengingat-ingat keadaan hutan ini beberapa tahun silam. Dulu, tempat ini bukanlah hutan. Di tempat yang sekarang menjadi hutan ini, terdapat sebuah desa kecil dan terasing dari kota, namanya Desa Sotoba. Desa itu merupakan desa tempat tinggal Kaori dan keluarganya dulu...sebelum semua hancur berantakan.

Desa Sotoba musnah beberapa tahun silam akibat kebakaran hutan besar yang sampai sekarang tak diketahui sebabnya. Banyak korban jiwa dalam kebakaran itu. Tiga perempat penduduk desa meninggal dalam kebakaran...setidaknya itu yang dilaporkan ke pihak berwajib.

Kaori dan sisa-sisa penduduk Sotoba lainnya tahu kebenaran di balik musibah yang mengerikan itu. Ada sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan dan lebih gelap dibanding kebakaran hutan besar yang melanda desa Sotoba dan memusnahkannya dalam semalam.

Kaori tidak akan pernah lupa kenapa desanya hancur. Bayangan akan makhluk menakutkan bermata merah penghisap darah yang menghancurkan desanya tak bisa lepas dari ingatannya. Setiap malam ia masih sering bermimpi buruk akan kejadian tersebut, takut kalau-kalau ia akan bertemu lagi dengan salah satu makhluk penghisap darah tersebut suatu hari nanti.

Shiki, itulah nama dari makhluk penghisap darah tersebut, tapi Kaori lebih senang menyebut mereka dengan nama asli mereka; 'vampir'.

Ia tidak mungkin melupakan saat dimana semua bencana dimulai. Pada awalnya pun Kaori tidak mengetahuinya...atau berusaha untuk tidak mengetahunya, namun atas dorongan adiknya, mereka pun menyelidiki lebih jauh.

Kanemasa, nama kastil tua tempat semua berawal. Kastil itu memang tak terlihat seperti kastil-kastil dalam buku-buku cerita. Sejak awal, Kaori merasakan ada yang tidak enak dengan kastil itu, ditambah lagi gosip-gosip miring yang disebarkan ibu-ibu di desa, ia semakin tidak berani mendekati kastil itu. Namun tidak halnya dengan teman masa kecilnya, Shimizu Megumi.

Tiba-tiba langkah Kaori terhenti dan tubuhnya mendadak gemetar hebat. Ia selalu saja ketakutan setiap kali memikirkan sahabat masa kecilnya tersebut; memikirkan apa yang sudah Megumi lakukan pada keluarganya.

'_Memang apa salahku?'_ pikir Kaori, air mata mulai keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

Shimizu Megumi, sahabat Kaori, berakhir menjadi Shiki seteah memasuki Kanemasa. Awalnya Kaori tidak percaya kalau Megumi yang sudah mati bisa hidup kembali, namun setelah melihat kalau makam Megumi kosong, dan mendengar sendiri suara Megumi di luar kamarnya, tidak ada lagi keraguan pada dirinya.

Kaori tidak akan pernah lupa suara senang Megumi saat gadis itu bilang ia sudah membunuh ayahnya, ayah Kaori. Ia mengatakannya dengan riang seolah itu hal yang menyenangkan.

Setelah Desa Sotoba hancur, Kaori tidak tahu kemana Megumi, tidak tahu apakah dia selamat atau tidak.

Sekali lagi Kaori memandang sekeliling. Ia terbayang betapa dulu hutan ini adalah tempat yang berbeda; penuh dengan rumah, kehangatan, canda tawa, dan hidup santai ala orang desa. Keindahan yang direbut perlahan oleh para Shiki. Para makhluk penghisap darah itu membunuh orang-orang desa satu persatu, banyak pula di antara mereka yang bangkit kembali dan menjadi Shiki juga, termasuk ayah Kaori.

Kaori menggenggam kedua tangannya yang gemetar. Ia teringat akan apa yang sudah ia perbuat pada ayahnya. Namun ia pikir itu setimpal, karena ayahnya sudah membunuh ibunya, membuatnya pernah merasakan yang namanya sendirian dan dikepung oleh kematian.

Kaori kembali berjalan di antara hutan yang sepi.

'_Ah, aku lupa menelepon, Ozaki-sensei,'_ pikir Megumi.

Toshio Ozaki adalah seorang dokter di desanya dulu.. Ozaki-san di matanya adalah orang yang baik. Dokter itu setia meneleponnya dan Akira sekedar untuk mengetahui keadaan mereka.

Berdasarkan cerita yang ia peroleh dari para penduduk desa Sotoba yang selamat, Kaori mengetahui bahwa Tozhio Ozaki-lah yang pertama-tama memulai perlawanan kepada para Shiki. Namun pada akhirnya, tidak ada yang menang. Desa Sotoba yang diperebutkan kedua pihak; shiki dan manusia, justru hancur dan musnah menjadi abu.

Kemudian Kaori teringat satu orang lagi yang menghilang; Biksu Seishin Muroi. Biksu itu adalah sahabat Ozaki-sensei. Kaori tidak pernah lagi mendengar kabar biksu Muroi setelah tragedi di Sotoba. Biksu itu seperti ditelan bumi. Kaori hanya bisa berharap biksu itu selamat dan kini sedang baik-baik saja di suatu tempat. Kaori tidak akan pernah lupa sewaktu ia meminta biksu Muroi untuk membuatkan surat kematian baginya, biksu itu menolak. Waktu itu Kaori terlalu takut dan terguncang untuk bisa menerima kalau ia harus hidup lebih lama lagi dalam ketakutan. Namun akhirnya ia sadar kalau waktu itu biksu Muroi hanya memintanya untuk tegar dan tidak menyia-nyiakan hidup.

Sesuatu yang sudah dilakukannya sejak beberapa tahun lalu.

Kaori terus berjalan hingga sampai di satu area terbuka di dalam hutan, tidak terlalu luas memang, tapi setidaknya cukup terbuka untuk membiarkan cahaya matahari masuk dan menyentuh tanah. Di tengah tanah terbuka itu, ada sebuah papan nama kayu yang ditancapkan di tanah; papan nama yang biasa digunakan untuk menandai makam. Kaori melangkah mendekati papan kayu itu, berlutut di hadapannya, meletakkan bunga di bawah papan kayu itu dan berdoa.

Setelah selesai berdoa, Kaori kembali berdiri. Ia menatap lekat-lekat nama yang tertera di papan nama kayu tersebut; Yuuki Natsuno.

"Yuuki-san..." Ia bergumam.

Dalam ingatan Kaori, Yuuki Natsuno bukanlah seorang pemuda yang ramah, ia pun baru mengenal Yuuki Natsuno setelah mereka punya kecurigaan yang sama terhadap Kanemasa. Sebelum itu, Kaori tidak pernah mau dekat-dekat dengan pemuda bernama Yuuki Natsuno karena ia tahu betapa antinya pemuda itu pada desa dan segala yang berkaitan dengannya.

Bagi Kaori, Natsuno adalah orang yang sangat berjasa. Meski sangat membenci desa, tapi Natsuno cukup baik pada mereka. Natsuno adalah orang pertama yang sependapat dengan mereka tentang kemisteriusan Kanemasa. Natsuno jugalah yang menyelamatkan mereka ketika mereka berdua diserang oleh Shiki untuk pertama kalinya. Namun sayang, Yuuki Natsuno meninggal akibat Shiki dan akhirnya ikut menjadi Shiki juga. Yah, setidaknya itu yang ia dengar dari Akira, adiknya.

Kaori tidak begitu ingat kejadian setelah ia membunuh ayahnya. Ia hanya ingat sekelebat bayangan Yuuki di rumahnya, Yuuki Natsuno dalam wujud shiki dan setelah itu ia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Ketika tersadar di rumah sakit di kota Mizobe pun, Kaori merasa seperti berhalusinasi melihat Yuuki di sampingnya sebelum pemuda itu pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

'_Aku yakin Yuuki-san yang sudah menyelamatkanku. Itu bukan halusinasi, aku yakin,'_ pikir Kaori mantap.

Kaori tidak habis pikir, ternyata ada juga Shiki yang baik seperti Yuuki-san...

Sayang, saat Kaori bertanya tentang Yuuki-san kepada Ozaki-sensei, dokter itu hanya bisa bilang 'maaf'. Kaori paham betul arti kata 'maaf' tersebut. Yuuki-san juga ikut tewas dalam kebakaran itu, tewas sebagai seorang shiki...

Lebih jauh, Ozaki-sensei menceritakan kalau Yuuki-san juga ikut membantunya untuk membasmi para shiki. Dokter itu bercerita bagaimana Yuuki-san mengatakan kalau ia setuju untuk membasmi seluruh shiki, bahkan termasuk dirinya sendiri...

'_Yuuki-san begitu tegar sampai-sampai bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu...' _pikir Kaori lirih.

Kaori memandang nisan bertuliskan nama Yuuki Natsuno. Kemudian ia membungkuk di depan nisan itu selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya berdiri tegap kembali. Kaori tersenyum pada nisan tersebut.

"Yuuki-san, _konnichiwa_," sapa Kaori seolah ia benar-benar berhadapan dengan Yuuki Natsuno. "_Genki ni shiteta? Watashi to Akira wa ima made genki desu, _itu semua berkat Yuuki-san,"

Sorot mata Kaori perlahan berubah sedih, "Aku dan Akira merasa sangat berhutang budi padamu, Yuuki-san. Kalau tidak ada Yuuki-san, mungkin aku dan Akira tidak akan hidup sampai sekarang. Kenapa kamu pergi begitu cepat, Yuuki-san? Bahkan aku dan Akira belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih,"

"Kalau Yuuki-san tidak menyelamatkan adikku, kalau Yuuki-san tidak menyelamatkanku, kalau Yuuki-san tidak mempertemukan kami di rumah sakit, kami tidak akan sebahagia ini sekarang," kata Kaori.

"Yuuki-san tahu tidak? Aku sudah diterima di universitas di Tokyo dan Akira sebentar lagi akan masuk SMA. Kami tinggal di rumah kerabat kami dan mereka baik pada kami," lanjut Kaori.

Kaori tersenyum sedih, "Yuuki-san, universitas di kota besar itu...luar biasa. Bagunannya besar, luas, banyak gedung dan fasilitasnya, dan kita bisa bertemu dengan berbagai macam mahasiswa dengan berbagai kepribadian, tapi agak sulit juga bagi orang desa sepertiku karena otak orang-orang kota itu pintar-pintar semua,"

"Tapi aku berjanji tidak akan menyerah, Yuuki-san," kata Kaori. "Aku akan terus berusaha hingga aku bisa mencapai nilai maksimalku, jadi tidak akan ada beban di hatiku ketika aku harus meninggalkan universitas,"

Diam beberapa lama sebelum akhirnya Kaori kembali berbicara,

"Padahal kamu orang yang baik, Yuuki-san..." gumamnya. Kemudian ia membungkuk sekali lagi di depan makam Yuuki-san.

"_Arigatou gozaimashita,"_ ucap Kaori lirih, lalu ia berdiri tegap kembali.

KRESEK! KRESEK!

Seketika tubuh Kaori menegang. Ia mendengar suara gemerisik dari semak-semak di belakangnya. Mendadak saja bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ia tidak bisa beranjak dari tempatnya seolah tubuhnya sudah membatu. Inderanya merasakan ada orang lain yang datang.

'_Siapa itu?'_ Kaori hanya bisa berpikir tanpa bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. _'Mungkinkah itu...'_

Pikiran-pikiran mengerikan mulai membayangi benak Kaori. Mungkinkah ada shiki yang selamat? Mungkinkah shiki itu ada di sini sekarang? Kalau iya, maka tidak akan ada kesempatan bagi Kaori untuk lari. Semua akan tamat...

"_Nee-chan?_"

Kaori menoleh ke belakang dengan kaget. Ia menghembuskan nafas yang tak sadar sedari tadi ditahannya. Lega rasanya mengetahui pikiran-pikiran buruknya tak terbukti.

Seorang anak dalam balutan seragam SMA melangkah menghampiri Kaori, itu adiknya, Takada Akira.

"Akira, kamu mengagetkanku," protes Kaori.

"Memang nee-chan pikir aku ini siapa?" protes Akira balik dengan tampang kesal. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa nee-chan ada di sini?"

"Lho, seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu," tandas Kaori. Kemudian ia melihat Akira membawa satu ikat bunga di tangannya. Jangan-jangan...

"Kamu juga...mau mengunjungi makam Yuuki-san?" tanya Kaori pada adiknya.

"Yah...sepertinya tujuan kita sama," kata Akira. Anak itu melangkah melewati kakaknya dan meletakkan bunga di depan nisa Yuuki Natsuno. Ia berdoa selama sesaa sebelum menghadapi kakaknya lagi.

"Sayang kita tidak bisa mengucapkan terima kasih, ya, nee-chan," sesal Akira. "Walaupun nii-san sudah banyak membantu kita,"

Kaori mengangguk mengiyakan, "Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah berdoa supaya dia bisa tenang di alam sana,"

"Benar juga," Akira mengakui.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong, kok kamu sudah pulang? Kamu tidak membolos, kan?" tanya Kaori sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Enak saja," protes Akira. "Aku sudah pulang. Memangnya nee-chan kira ini jam berapa? Ini sudah lewat jam makan siang,"

"_Hee?! Hontou?_" Kaori tampak terkejut. "Kalau begitu ayo cepat kita pulang sebelum bibi marah,"

"Iya, iya," jawab Akira.

Kedua kakak beradik itu pun berjalan beriringan meninggalkan tanah terbuka itu, meninggalkan dua ikat bunga yang tergeletak dalam diam di depan nisan Natsuno Yuuki. Tanpa beban, keduanya pergi meninggalkan hutan dan menunggu bus di tepi jalan terdekat.

.

Sepeninggal kedua bersaudara itu, dari balik bayangan hutan, muncul seorang pemuda berambut biru semu ungu yang sejak awal memperhatikan Kaori secara sembunyi-sembunyi dari balik bayangan.

Pemuda itu melangkah ke tanah terbuka tempat Kaori berdiri tadi. Ia memandang batu nisan yang tertancap di atas tanah dengan ekspresi dingin yang sulit ditebak apa artinya. Mata biru sang pemuda tak bercahaya seperti mata manusia pada umumnya. Biru dari mata itu tampak gelap tak berdasar, tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan...seolah dirinya bukanlah manusia.

Memang itulah kenyataannya.

Sang pemuda menyentuh papan nisan yang bertuliskan namanya. Ia tak menyangka kalau Kaori akan membuatkannya makam...membuatkan makam untuk makhluk seperti dirinya, bahkan rela mengunjunginya secara rutin bersama adiknya.

Sebenarnya, sang pemuda selalu memperhatikan Kaori setiap kali gadis itu berkunjung ke makamnya. Ia memperhatikan gadis itu tanpa pernah sekali pun mengalihkan pandangan darinya, dari awal sampai akhir. Ia tidak pernah ketahuan sampai hari ini, ketika ia dengan ceroboh menimbulkan suara yang sempat membuat Kaori ketakutan.

Kalau saja tidak ada Akira yang kebetulan datang, mungkin dia sudah akan ketahuan oleh Kaori. Kalau itu terjadi, ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Dalam diam, sang pemuda, Yuuki Natsuno, memperhatikan kedua ikat bunga yang dibawa oleh Akira dan Kaori.

"_Padahal kamu orang yang baik, Yuuki-san..."_

'_Orang baik? Aku?'_ pikir Natsuno bingung.

Bahkan Natsuno sendiri bingung dimana sisi baik dirinya. Ia tidak pernah merasa berbuat baik pada kedua bersaudara itu ataupun pada orang lain sebelum ini. Ia adalah orang angkuh yang membenci segalanya...mana mungkin orang seperti itu berbuat baik?

Natsuno teringat kembali ekspresi sedih Kaori ketika bercerita di depan makamnya. Meski tampak sedih gadis itu berusaha untuk tegar. Natsuno tidak pernah menyangka akan ada orang yang sesedih itu hanya demi dirinya...

"_Arigatou, Kaori..."_ bisik Natsuno.

.

"Hah?"

Kaori tersentak di dalam bis menuju kota. Akira yang duduk di sampingnya terheran-heran melihat kakaknya yang tersentak tiba-tiba.

"_Doushite, Nee-chan_?"

"Eh?" Kaori menoleh ke Akira dengan kaget. "Tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku hanya kaget karena bis tiba-tiba bergoyang saat aku sedang bengong tadi,"

"_Sou ka?_" Akira menanggapi. Anak itu percaya saja dengan ucapan kakaknya dan tidak bertanya macam-macam lagi.

Kaori menghembuskan nafas lega ketika Akira tidak bertanya lagi. Diam-diam ia menoleh ke belakang, ke arah hutan yang tadi ditinggalkannya dan mulai menghilang di kejauhan.

'_Tadi aku seperti mendengar suara Yuuki-san...'_ pikirnya bingung.

Kaori buru-buru menyingkirkan pikiran itu dari dalam benaknya. Pasti itu hanya halusinasinya lagi...

.

Di atas bukit, di antara rimbunnya pepohonan hutan, sepasang mata biru mengawasi bis yang lewat di jalan di bawahnya, itu Yuuki Natsuno lagi. Pemuda itu tak melepaskan pandangnya dari bis yang dinaiki Kaori dan Akira.

Dalam sunyi, Natsuno merenung; ia tidak pernah berharap selamat dari ledakan itu, ia tidak pernah berharap ia akan hidup sampai saat ini. Ia ingin mati seperti Tatsumi dan para shiki lainnya, ia tidak ingin hidup sebagai jinrou. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia mensyukuri hidup kedua yang dijalaninya sekarang. Namun untuk pertama kalinya, ia ingin hidup meski harus hidup sebagai jinrou, ia ingin hidup meski ia tidak tahu akan hidup sampai kapan, karena...

Ia sudah menemukan tujuan hidupnya yang baru.

.

.

.

**Tadaa... (^-^) selesai sudah one-shot pertama Author.**

**Bagaimana menurut kalian? Maaf kalau story di manga dan anime bercampur di sini, hanya sekedar untuk mendukung cerita.**

**Soal kenapa aku memilih Kaori...habis di versi manga, setelah Kaori membunuh ayahnya, Yuuki datang. Akan tetapi, karena terlalu lelah Kaori langsung pingsan setelah melihat Yuuki dalam wujud jinrounya. Yang bikin aku kesengsem itu...waktu Yuuki menahan tubuh Kaori agar tidak jatuh saat dia pingsan. Waktu itu Yuuki tersenyum sambil bilang; ****'Kamu sangat hebat bisa bertahan hidup, Kaori,'**

**Apa maksudnya coba? Itu sinyal, tuh...sinyal...XD**

**Selain sebab di atas, aku rasa Kaori dan Yuuki memang cocok, karena Kaori adalah satu-satunya cewek yang dibaikin sama Yuuki, kalau Megumi, kan dicuekin #rasain! XP# Ups...maklum aku benci benget sama Megumi yang posesif, sih...**

**Tahu sesuatu yang lucu dari fic ini? Sebenarnya ini adalah fic pertama Author, tapi mumpung terjadi ini-itu dengan komputer Author, datanya jadi ilang, deh...Setelah itu Author dilanda penyakit malas (kata guru Author penyakit itu tidak akan ada obatnya di apotek) Baru sekarang ini author ada niatan untuk membuat ulang fic ini.**

**Sebenarnya untuk shiki ada beberapa ide yang author miliki, tapi mumpung belum ada waktu dan fic yang satunya belum selesai, Author utamakan fic yang belum selesai itu dulu, deh.**

**Aduh, jadi keterusan curcol, mohon maaf, ya...**

**Oke deh, mind to R&R?**


End file.
